A High Price
by sellthelie
Summary: Getting hers was what she wanted, but did she want to pay the price. Pansy


**Disclaimer: Belongs To JK Rowling**

**A High Price**

**1/1**

**-**

The day her letter came, with its badge tucked away inside she was thrilled. She had known that there was no-one else it could have gone to. She stood above all other students in her House, her and Draco, they were simply, better than the rest of them. Finally she could exert some real control at Hogwarts, this was one big step on the path to Draco and herself being made Head Boy and Girl respectively.

When she had gone to Diagon Alley that year to get her books, she had found something in Flourish and Blotts that intrigued her. She had snuck it under her other books, and her Mother hadn't batted an eyelash at it. The books didn't appeal to her Mother, she was wanting to go to Madam Maulkins and get her new robes, that was much more important in her opinion.

That night, and everyone following it till she arrived at Hogwarts, she had spent pouring through it. It thrilled her, seeing these stories of people who had started where she had. She would be one of them, in years to come people would talk about Pansy Parkinson with awe and wonder in their voices. One day, in the future, in a revised edition she would be included. She would be one of them, a Prefect who gained power.

Her visions of the glory faded somewhat when she got onboard the Hogwarts Express. Of course, and she wasn't surprised, she expected it. The Gryffindor Prefects had to be Granger, and Weasley. Granger wasn't a surprise, but Weasley was. Anyone would be a better candidate, was this really the best that Gryffindor had, a Mudblood, and the village idiot? It was laughable. 

-

The year went better than she thought it would, she had power that she never imagined. The badge on her chest, made students fear her. She could walk down a hall, and it would clear, they all moved to the side. It was perfect, she liked to think of it as training for what was to come. Then Professor Umbridge made it even better, given _select_ students even more power. Of course Draco and herself were some of the selected, that was only to be expected. Suddenly there was even more power, some used it to deal with old grudges. She used it to get what she wanted, and she did get what she wanted. Students were only too willing to do her bidding when the threat of month long detention with Snape, or losing a hundred House points hanging over their head.

It was during one of those moments, when she was gently coercing another student into doing what she wanted, when _she_ found her. The bossy little mudblood, stood there with her hands on her hips, telling _her_ off. Of course she had fought back, and it soon turned into a battle of words, all the while Pansy's soon to be slave scampered off. She hadn't noticed, she was too caught up in one-upping the Gryffindor, pretending not to be affected by how close Granger was standing to her. She wasn't noticing the fire that came into her eyes as she told her off, the way her hair suddenly suited her perfectly. It was electric, and it fit her.

Obviously Granger thought she had chastised her enough, with one last scalding look she turned and strutted off. Unaware of her skirt swirling as she turned, showing Pansy the very top of her thighs. Her stomach had flipped a dozen times as she returned to her room, ignoring the ache between her own thighs. Jumped up little mudblood. One of these day she'll get what's coming to her, and Pansy hoped she'd be the one to deliver it. 

-

She nearly had her chance, nearing the end of the school year. The Inquisitorial Squad had it's finest moment, they caught the Gryffindors in the act.

She found the youngest Weasley, and it was Crabbe that got Granger. How she wanted to have her, to be able to torment her like she was doing to the Weaslette. She fought back like she knew Granger would, but it lacked the fire, that elusive spark that was unique to sparring with Granger. To put it frankly Weasley lacked the cleverness to add anything to an argument, she was all fists, and it was boring.

Somehow Granger had talked Potter and herself out of there, with the rest of the fools fighting their way out. By the time they came around they had seen them, flying somehow off into the distance. They were baffled, wondering where they were going, and just how they were getting there.

The next morning it was all clearer, he was back.

The Gryffindors were absent from breakfast, the teachers stony faced. Draco had excused himself quickly, she had wanted to follow him, but she knew he needed his space. His father being in prison was awful, he had just moved up in the Malfoy hierarchy. He would come for her when he was ready. 

-

It happened later, she was wondering the halls, like most of the students in a daze. Just going where her feet took her, worrying about what would happen to her now, what would happen to her friends.

She decided to go find Draco, and turning back to go the other way, she had a feeling he would be near the Quidditch Pitch. Granger was walking that way, she looked at her, a look on her face that told Pansy she wasn't in the mood to _talk_ with her.

Pansy was in two minds; on one hand, she could let her go, and go to Draco who would probably be needing her by now. Or she could go with her instincts, and engage her. Even though her expression told her she clearly didn't want to.

She stopped as Granger walked by her, stepping to the side slightly, stopping her stride.

"Don't," Granger said quietly. "If there is anything decent in you, not today."

"Aw," she cooed. "Are you having a bad day?"

"What the hell do you think Parkinson?!" She snapped, "excuse me."

"No Granger," she said, stepping closer. "How did you do it? How did you get away last night?"

"From your precious Lord?"

"No, from here, from Umbridge."

"Thestrals," she said, stepping back, stopping as she met the wall.

"Ah," she smiled, "and a correction Granger, he isn't _my_ Lord."

"Oh," she said, and her face softened, as she looked down at the ground.

"This isn't fair Granger," she said harshly. "I dreamed of this all year getting you alone, making you pay for every time you beat me. You can't do this to me."

"Do what?!" She snapped, looking up, "I just want to be left alone, let me fucking leave."

"You're supposed to fight back Granger," she shouted. "Yell, hit, curse me, not stand there like a meek first year in front of the Headmaster."

Her eyes flashed, and Pansy barely had time to blink and a hand was racing through the air, ready to connect with her face. Her hand shot up and caught it, pushing it back against the wall as she moved forward, "now that's more like it."

"Fuck you," she whispered fiercely.

Pansy smirked as she watched the fire enter her eyes, she was back.

They stood there, Pansy pressing Granger against the wall in the corridor, in full view of anyone walking by, watching each other with wide eyes. She just couldn't bring herself to care, her breasts brushing against hers as she breathed were distracting her from everything. Wrapping her in a cocoon where it was just her and Granger. She couldn't stop herself from leaning down, and kissing her, swallowing her gasp of outrage.

She was pushed back, Granger stood there looking at her in shock, her chest rising rapidly as she took quick breaths. 

-

It happened so quickly, one moment she was staring at Granger in the hallway, the next she was pushed into an empty classroom. Then she was pushing Granger against the door, her hands pulling at her skirt. Pushing it up, her knickers down. Granger was not idle, every action was being copied, till they were lying on their robes, doing things to each other that Pansy thought she never would with another girl. Not Granger. She couldn't take her eyes of her, it was Granger touching her breasts, it was Granger she was kissing, touching all over, her eyes wide open the whole time so she wouldn't forget.

She lay there after, her senses coming back to her. She had always imagined her first sexual experience being with Draco, she had pictured it so many times. It had never been a girl, it had never been her.

She was straightening her clothes, preparing to leave. She wanted to say something, anything. One look from Granger, and she shut her mouth.

There was nothing to say, their two worlds had collided briefly, never to happen again. She would walk out that door and go to Potter and Weasley, and she would go to Draco.

That's just the way their world was. They didn't fit together, so she watched her go. A brief glance back, and that was that.

She had set out to make Granger pay, that's why she stopped her. She just didn't realise the price she'd have to pay. 

-

End.


End file.
